


Coffee Magic

by VOlympianlove



Series: tinysparks ficlets [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Catboys, Coffee Shops, Elves, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Sirens, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Chanyeol hasrealmagic but he is adamant that Junmyeon has some too.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: tinysparks ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836628
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	Coffee Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little cute slice of life I cooked up out of nowhere! Hope you guys enjoy!

“You know, it’s quite contradictory to own a coffee shop and not like coffee,” Chanyeol said, leaning against the white marble counter. He was too tall for it so he just looked even more gangly and awkward.

It was the perfect angle for Junmyeon to look at his face while he spoke though, so he was not complaining.

“I just like drinks that aren’t poison, that’s all,” he said pleasantly, grinning when Chanyeol’s face contorted.

Chanyeol recoiled, pressing a hand to his chest like he had been shot. Junmyeon shook his head at his theatrics, pushing a plate across the counter.

“It’s a macaron,” he explained when Chanyeol looked at the little pastry with distaste. “I’m told it goes well with a long black.”

The sunlight streaming in through the big bay windows caught Chanyeol’s hair, the copper strands gleaming like spun silver. They jumped off his one blue eye as he leaned down to sniff the delicate pink shell of the macaron.

“It’s human food,” he said.

“So is coffee,” Junmyeon reminded, “you like that.”

Chanyeol picked up the pastry with a wrinkle in his nose that made Junmyeon reach out and tweak it. His hand was so big that it made the macaron look comically tiny.

“Mother used to make coffee at home,” Chanyeol said, “but she never made these.”

Junmyeon raised his eyebrows when he took the smallest bite of the pastry. Tiny flowers popped up through the cracks in the floorboards at his feet, white daisies speckling Chanyeol’s hair when his eyes widened.

“Good?” Junmyeon laughed, reaching out to pluck a daisy from Chanyeol’s hair. He tucked it neatly behind his own ear, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s pupils dilated.

Chanyeol set the macaron down, waving his hand around until the flowers in the floorboard vanished. Junmyeon mourned their loss. He rather liked having them around whenever Chanyeol’s control slipped.

Being the child of a forest elf and a human meant Chanyeol had a little magic of his own that often manifested in the form of wildflowers. Or weeds, when he was really not in the mood. Junmyeon liked them both, even if he occasionally had to pull stubborn dandelions out from between his floorboards sometimes.

Chanyeol often joked that Junmyeon had magic too, in the coffee that he brewed. Every customer that came through his doors always proclaimed his recommendation the thing that they needed for the day.

Junmyeon smiled to himself as Chanyeol picked up his macaron again, this time taking a sip of his coffee before biting into the delicate pastry.

“Enjoying that, aren’t you?” came a voice from behind. Chanyeol nodded, moving aside to reveal Jongdae. His cat ears were out that day, tail flicking restlessly as he put both hands onto the counter.

“Vanilla shot latte?” Junmyeon asked before he could even open his mouth, “maybe an extra shot of espresso?”

Jongdae nodded his head vigorously, swishing his tail before dropping a handful of coins onto the counter. Junmyeon turned around to start the coffee machine. He did not even have to count the coins, knowing that Jongdae would have already counted them before handing them over.

While he pulled the shot, Chanyeol rubbed at Jongdae’s little kitty ears until the man was shivering. His striped tail whipped from side to side before settling to curl around one of Chanyeol’s thighs while Chanyeol petted him.

Junmyeon was certain that Jongdae was nearly asleep by the time he poured the milk foam into the coffee. The smell of steamed milk certainly woke him up however, his ears perking straight up.

Just for him, Junmyeon poured a little extra into the cup before handing it over. He was rewarded with a bright, curly lipped smile and Jongdae allowing him pet his ears. The cat boy took a sip of his coffee and sighed, his tail uncurling from Chanyeol’s leg.

“Your favourite booth’s open,” Junmyeon said, gesturing to the bright red cushioned booth right next to a window. It was Jongdae’s favourite spot because of the pool of sunlight that warmed the velvet.

Jongdae grinned, waving before skipping off to enjoy the rest of his coffee.

“Magic, I say,” Chanyeol said, waving his hands. He had polished off the rest of his macaron and coffee sometime during Junmyeon’s coffee making. “You’ve got magic hands, Myeon. And eyes.”

“It’s called intuition,” Junmyeon said when the bell over the door tinkled again. “Now come here and stop blocking my customers.”

He was not expecting to find himself being squished face-first into a big solid chest covered with the plush fabric of Chanyeol’s sweater. After some struggling, Junmyeon resigned himself to being cuddled while the next customer stepped up to the counter. They were all used to Chanyeol’s very public displays of affection by now anyway.

“Don’t you look cosy.”

Junmyeon turned his head to see Yixing, absolutely ethereal looking. All the light in the room seemed drawn to him, like a magnet. Even after so much time interacting with him, the sight of him still took his breath away.

As if sensing his thoughts, Chanyeol squeezed him harder.

“Ow, ow,” he muttered, poking Chanyeol in the belly. “Enough, you big possessive bear.”

Yixing laughed at that, the sound music to Junmyeon’s ears. It took him a minute to snap out of it before he could study Yixing with a more objective eye.

“Strawberries and cream frappuccino without the whipped cream?” he asked, half turning when Yixing smiled so he would not be so affected by the siren.

“You know me too well, Junmyeonnie,” Yixing cooed, raising his hand to wave at Chanyeol. “Hello, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol growled and Junmyeon sighed when dandelions popped up around his feet, their seeds blowing away when he moved.

“Down boy,” he said, tossing ice into a blender.

Chanyeol glowered at him and Junmyeon made a mental note to kiss him again later. Chanyeol could be the sweetest partner but also exceedingly possessive. It was just the downside of dating a half-elf.


End file.
